Naily
About Naily is a female object contestant and one of the former 30 recommended characters that could have joined BFDI and BFDIA, as well as a competitor in Battle for BFDI. Along with Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw, Naily only received 3 votes and she was flung to the Locker of Losers in “Reveal Novum”. Naily‘s IDFB redesign features a large head and a lighter shade of gray, and her pointed end is smaller. Naily had a chance to rejoin in IDFB 2, but she only received 44 votes. Naily is currently competing on Battle for BFDI for Team Ice Cube!. In SlendyBFDI, Naily was killed at night by Evan and turned into a hostile monster afterwards. She inhabits Bracelety’s Ice Cube Fan-Base with Firey Jr. Appearance Normal Naily appears to be a steel hardware nail. She often makes a cat-like face (parodying the :3 kaomoji) in her appearances. Monster Naily is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Resurrected Naily is a small, black, feminine humanoid with Changes BFDI 16 * Naily was named either Nail, Nailey, or Tack, as they were all clones of her. * Naily is the nail asset from “Take the Plunge: Part 2”. * Naily has legs. * Naily is dark grey. * Naily has a thick shank. BFDI 17 * Naily has a unique asset. * Naily‘s shank is thinner. * Naily has a bit of shading on her shank. IDFB/BFB * Naily has white shine on her head. * Naily‘s head is larger. * Naily is now a lighter shade of grey. * Naily now has shading on her shank to her left. * Naily‘s shank is now shorter and smaller. Monster * Personality Normal Naily can be often be silly and humorous, remaining mostly quiet other than to crack a few jokes, primarily nail puns. On the other hand, she can be argumentative and even dangerous, such as when she stabs Spongy (who is later revealed to be Tree in disguise). She defends this by saying that, when one is a nail, they often get the urge to stab things. In either regards, Naily is seemingly defined by her physical being, whether she succumbs to her instincts or makes light of them varies, apparently, on the gravity of the situation and her own willpower. On occasion, Naily can be quite boastful and confident. In “The Liar Ball You Don’t Want”, she assures her team of her abilities by saying “Don’t worry, Ice Boys! I got this.” In “Don‘t Dig Straight Down”, she reassures Bomby about reaching the tunnel that they entered the Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated from by saying “Bomby, that ain’t a problem.” She can also have a softer side as seen how in the same episode, she apologizes to Woody for stabbing him seven years ago and helps him by throwing him through a garbage chute. Monster Powers * Fire Resistance: BFDI: Official Character Guide As nails are wontsic to do, Naily likes to spear things. Naily has pricked Woody at least twice. Naily is very self-confident and is eager to participate. Naily is fond of puns, which are a play on words. Firey Jr doesn’t like that, but many recommended characters secretly appreciate it a lot. Did You Know?: Every time Naily uses the pun “nailed it”, she loses one friend. SlendyBFDI: Official Character Guide Deaths # “Bowling, Now with Explosions!”: Burned to death inside privacy wall. # “Reveal Novum”: Crushed inside the Locker of Losers by the sun. # “The Liar Ball You Don’t Want”: Impaled by Needle. # Gallery Naily-0.png|The Original Naily. Naily Resurrected.png|As a Resurrected. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Young Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Resurrected Category:Resurrected Objects